A Love For The Ages
by Meme-Ann
Summary: Third part of my 'Ages Series' the continuing saga of LarissaAdamKenny.
1. 1

`* I don't own the Ducks, but I do own Larissa Saunders, from way back in my first MD fiction*~  
  
Larissa opened her rink locker and took the skates out from inside, tossing one over her shoulder and letting the other hang in front of her. She closed the locker with a light push and turned around only to crash directly into her boyfriend's chest. She snorted slightly and stepped back to look at him.  
  
"You, shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Larissa poked him in the ribs.  
  
Kenny smiled. "And you should tell me when you're going skating, so I can come with you. I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Larissa shrugged her shoulders and tossed her deep red hair. It wasn't that she hadn't want Ken to come as much as sometimes she liked to be alone. That was the one thing that Adam did better then him, Banks let her have free time. It was at that point in the relationship with Kenny that she started comparing the two more often.  
  
It wasn't like she was looking for reasons to leave Ken, she knew she'd made the right decision picking him. He treated her like a princess and they had so much in common it was unbelievable. They were practically the same person. It was just sometimes, when she was alone and everything was quiet, Adam snuck into her mind. She missed him, occasionally.  
  
Kenny grabbed his skates from his locker and took her hand. He held the door to the ice open and even helped her onto the ice. He was a real gentlemen and treated her with so much respect. He was the complete opposite of his predecessor .  
  
"Larissa, we have to talk." He declared, stopping in the middle of the ice and staring at her gravely.  
  
Rissa put on the brakes and glided over to him, with a serious face. "That's never good, is it?"  
  
"Um… well, no. I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. My old coach called me last night, one of his pupils left and, he wants to train me again."  
  
A smile spread across Larissa's face as she launched herself forward and hugged him. "That's fantastic!"  
  
"Well, it's not really sweetie, you see he wants to train me for the Olympics again."  
  
"Olympics, like this winter?"  
  
"Yeah, Andrew, my coach, he thinks I really have chance for a gold this year. I don't want to miss out on this opportunity."  
  
Rissa swallowed the lump in her throat as tears sprinkled in her eyes. She gulped and blinked trying to keep the tears tucked safely behind her lashes. 'So much for at least Kenny's never made me cry.' She thought bitterly   
  
"When do you leave?" She whispered, not looking directly at him.  
  
"Tuesday… I'm going to finish the year by mail and have me diploma sent to me."  
  
"Tuesday, like two days from now Tuesday?"  
  
Ken nodded, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I thought you would understand, better then anyone."  
  
Larissa flung herself backward like his touch burned. "I understand that about wanting to skate, I love it as much as you do. What I don't understand is what's going to happen to us now."  
  
"We knew that we'd be separating eventually, I did plan on going back to San Francisco after grad."  
  
"I know but…"Her voice trailed off as she bit down hard on her lower lip. "What's going to happen to us? I mean are we going to try the long distance thing, will I ever see you?"  
  
"I don't think it will work, do you?"  
  
"I guess it doesn't really matter what I think. You're breaking up with me like… like you said you never would." She turned on her blades and skated off the ice.   
  
Quickly Larissa yanked off her skates and fled the rink in stocking feet. She looked back over her shoulder a few times, but Ken wasn't following. Her gray eyes stung with tears and her socks sunk into the damp grass. Her vision so clouded by crying that she tripped and fell landing face first on the ground, not having the strength to get up.  
  
The next thing she knew she was being lifted out of the dirt and carried. Instantly she recognized the scent of the boy that had her in his arms. It was an expensive cologne with a spicy smell, that she could pick out of a million different ones. It was Adam. The girl opened her eyes and looked him in the face, she lips quivering and her cheeks streaked red.  
  
Banks sat down on a bench outside of the main building and set her beside him. The he used his palm to wipe her face and asked. "Rissa, what happened?"  
  
Larissa shook her head, trying to make it clear she didn't want to talk about it, least of all with her ex, the person that broke her in more ways then one.   
  
"You can tell me you know. You can tell me anything, we're friends." He pried, squeezing her hand.  
  
If you really have to know Adam, Ken just broke up with me. So here I am, back where I started, I gave my heart away and it gets crushed. But then you wouldn't know anything about it, you still have the tramp Veronica to keep you warm. How is the little skank anyway? Never mind, don't answer that, I don't give a shit. I don't care about you, I her don't care about her or Kenny or this fucking school, any of it." She snapped angrily.   
  
As she ran back to her dorm she wondered why she'd acted like that. Was she more upset over the fact the Kenny had dumped her, or that Banks had the balls to try and comfort her? Either way she was furious, furious and achy, both from running and her fall. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep the night and the rest of her life away.  
  
~* I've been getting tons of requests to add a third part to this series, but since I erased the original beginning to the third story, I had to write a new one. I hope it's to you liking, I don't like it much though. I may rewrite it again I'm not sure. Anyway everyone thank USROCKSTAR, for being my inspiration in writing this, she is Larissa to me, if I were Banks or Kenny, lol. Anyway hit the review button*~ 


	2. 2

When Larissa opened her eyes the next morning her room was eerily quiet and dark. The face of the clock announced in bold, scarlet letters that it was ten past three PM. Noon had woken her and she'd missed all of her classes. Nicky's bed was neatly made on the other side of the room and the curtains were drawn, shielding her from both the light of the outside and the sight of any other person that may have been on the ground below. She felt more alone in that instant then she had since her mother died.  
  
'Her mother'. There was a picture of her mother, with the same burnt cherry hair and stony gray eyes as her daughter, on Rissa's dresser and the girl stared at it for a long minute. Finally she put her feet on the floor and crossed the room to get it. Beside her mother in the photo sat Katrina, Larissa's old best friend. Both of who she'd lost on the same day, in the same car accident. It was times like that, that Rissa missed them more then anything, times when she needed someone to talk to, to tell the sort of things you can only tell your mother or best friend.  
  
Kenneth Wu, had really done a number on that young girl, she was so upset even her bones hurt. Not only hurt and heart broken, but angry also. Furious at Ken for breaking crushing her the way he'd promised he never would and strangely enough, she was even mad at Adam. She blamed him partly, if he hadn't been such an atrocious boyfriend, she never would've hooked up with Ken to began with. In a round about way, it was just as much his fault. Larissa knew, all the late night crying and contemplating she'd done the night before made it clear.  
  
When she'd broken up with Adam, she'd known it had to be done. He'd cheated on her for crying out loud! Not to mention, there had been someone there for her, someone to help her through it. Of course that someone had been Ken. However with Kenny, there seemed to be no necessity for them to part. They were happy together, good together, perfect for one another. And most of all, this time when she and her man separated, there was nobody to help her pick up the pieces.  
  
By this time Larissa was starting to notice the rumbling in her stomach, she hadn't eaten since dinner time the day before, she was famished. She knew she'd missed lunch and that her only option for sustenance would be the vending machines, in the lobby of the main building, that meant leaving her room. She yanked open her draws and pulled out a pair of jeans and tank top, slipping them over her tense body. After coming her reddish black hair she secured it with an elastic and slid her feet into a pair of sandals If by chance she ran into Kenny, she'd make sure he didn't know she was hurting.  
  
After dressing, she opened the door and was about to step into the hallway when she kicked over a bottle of Root Beer. It had been sitting the corridor, in front of her room, along with a package of twizzlers and a note 'Thought you may be hungry. Come find me if you want to talk- Adam' She smiled slightly and picked up the snack, walking it in and putting it on her bed.  
  
The campus seemed so quiet that day, almost silent. At least it seemed that way to Larissa. No matter the amount of noise, she heard nothing, drowning out everything around her. She'd weaved her way from the girls' dorm to the quad with little effort and was now searching the face of the students gathered around, for that of her ex.  
  
"Ken, isn't out here Freshmen, he's probably out looking for someone his own age." A snotty voice declared, carrying over the banter of the rest of the teens.  
  
It was a voice Larissa knew well, one she sometimes heard in her sleep. The one belonging to Ronni Broadbent. Rissa bit down hard on her tongue and turned around. "That's good to know, however I'm not looking for Kenny, I'm actually trying to find, Adam."  
  
Veronica rolled her golden eyes and fluffed her raven hair with a sigh. "You know, it's a real shame you can't just admit I won and get over it."  
  
Larissa snorted. "You won? You didn't win anything Veronica, firstly Adam it's a trophy or a blue ribbon or something, she's a person. And second he didn't leave me for you, I broke up with him. If I had said the word, we'd still be together and you'd still be whoring around. I gave him to you, he wanted me, he always has."  
  
"Oh drop dead, you little rat."  
  
"Can't sorry, Heaven don't want be and Hell's afraid I'll take over. I guess I'm immortal and you're stuck with me.  
  
"Hey, glad to see you left your room." They were interrupted by a male intonation followed by a friendly hand placed on Larissa's shoulder. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, she could smell him.  
  
"Hi Adam, you said to find you if I felt like talking. So I figured I'd come looking. Your wonderful girlfriend here was just telling me you'd be along shortly."  
  
"Oh, great. What do you say we go for a walk? I'll catch up with you at dinner." Adam game Ronni a rather unaffectionate kiss on the cheek and led Larissa off toward one of the many outdoor sporting fields Eden Hall had, that way they could talk alone. As they disappeared around the corner of the building Veronica gave Larissa and evil glare. She knew as well as anyone Adam Banks still love Larissa Saunders and it terrified her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't normally do the shout out, thanks for the review thing, but since this story is getting so few, lol, I guess I'll start.  
  
Anne918~ Glad you're so excited to see this story revived, I hope it turns out to be everything you're expecting. I seem to have allot to live up to.  
  
Moonchylde~ Yay you hit the button! I'm very happy you enjoy my work, I aim to please. 


	3. 3

"So what did you want to talk about?" Adam looked over at where Larissa lay flat on her stomach in front of him.  
  
Rissa reached forward and plucked a blade of grass free from the ground.  
  
"I didn't really, I only wanted to say thanks for the snacks, Ronni just got me riled up I guess."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Banks sighed loudly and fell backward onto the slightly damp grass. He stared up at the grayish-blue sky and bit his bottom lip. Ever since he'd held Larissa in his arms the night before, she'd been all he thought about. Feeling her skin again like he had, made him realize how much he missed her.  
  
"I know I shouldn't let her get to me anymore, since we're broken up and I have K-" Larissa cut herself off her voice wavering and the tears starting again. "No, no I don't, I had Kenny, not anymore."  
  
Adam sat up right again and placed a gentle hand on her back. A few lose strands of her mahogany hair grazed the tip of his fingers, so softly. He could feel the clasp of her bra under his palm and it made his heart thump and his fingers twitch.  
  
"Shhhh, it'll be alright."   
  
"What did I do wrong, first you cheat on me and then Kenny leaves me to skate. Am I that terrible of a girlfriend."  
  
"Nothing, you did nothing wrong Rissa. You're a fantastic girlfriend, I just didn't realize it until it was too late, I'd already lost you. As for Ken, he's just crazy for letting you go."  
  
Larissa rolled over, looking up at him with her dark gray eyes. She licked her lips and sat up, crawling closer to him. Some how her hands found their way around his waist , her mouth catching his mid breath. The girl didn't know what she was doing, her body just sort of took over. The kisses deepened, passion rising from her belly.  
  
"Take me back to my room." Rissa whispered.  
  
Adam nodded, standing and lifting her off the ground. He didn't know what was happening either, but he liked it. The freshmen was light in his arms and easy to carry across campus. Larissa didn't move a muscle or make a sound as he lugged her over the school grounds. Up the stairs and down the hall to her room.  
  
"Are you sure?" Banks asked tenderly, laying the young girl on her bed.  
  
Larissa's eyes shone as she gulped and forced a smile. "I promised you, you'd be my first Adam. The years almost over, you'll be leaving soon."  
  
The boy grinned and ran his hand down her cheek, then kissed her lips and throat. Before they knew it all their clothes had been shed. And things were going further then either should've let them. Adam still had a girlfriend and Larissa was very much in love with Ken. It wasn't right, but it felt so right. It felt so good to both of them, like it had been meant to be.  
  
They spent hours just laying there in one another's embrace, saying nothing. The two were content just to hold onto each other. Larissa was so confused about what had happened and her mind was still reeling. Adam on the other hand was using the time to think up how he would break up with Veronica. 


End file.
